1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a canoe accessory which is attachable to a canoe to facilitate the portage of a canoe. The device is a collaspable handle or yoke-like member which can be stored in a canoe taking up a small space in the canoe when not in use.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Previously, the most common way for the portage of canoes has been turning the canoe upside down and carrying it over the heads of persons carrying it. This has been achieved with and without specially designed portage devices. These have the disadvantages of not allowing cargo to remain in the canoe while being carried because in the inverted or upside down position cargo would readily fallout.